


Dark x World

by M_Fanfic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Continent Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Fights, Gen, Introspection, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Dark Continent Arc, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Strategy & Tactics, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Suspense, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Fanfic/pseuds/M_Fanfic
Summary: Gon and Killua, after some events regarding Pitou, manage to reach the Dark Continent and explore it.New chapter every Sunday until 2nd-May-2021.The fanfic focuses on strategies (related to Nen power system), character introspection, and a fast-moving storyline.All images are used like reference; they aren't part of the fanfic.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chimera Ants Arc

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/I1NC75V.jpg)

PROLOGUE summary

\- Pitou has just finished healing Komugi, meanwhile Meruem and Netero are fighting in the desert.

\- Gon and Pitou head to Peijin Castle, where Kite is located.

\- Killua decides to look after Komugi so that he can later use her to exchange hostages with Pitou. This is to prevent Pitou from killing Gon.

\- The clash between Netero and Meruem ends, the guards go to cure Meruem, with whom they then return to the royal palace.

\- Killua and Pahm come up with plan to take Komugi to the dungeons.

\- Meruem goes to the basement where Komugi is, while Pahm goes out and meets Killua who asks how Gon is doing.

Compared to the canonical history there have been 2 changes:

\- Pouf does not make the fake phone call (Pitou therefore doesn't think Komugi is safe).

\- Pitou and Gon take longer to get to Peijin Castle, because Pitou is forced to go at the same speed as Gon, who is quite slow.  


FANFICTION BEGINS

Pahm and Killua outside the walls of the royal palace. 

KILLUA

how's Gon doing?

Pahm controls with her power and sees Gon with Pitou running into the forest, with the Castle visible in the trees.

PHAM

they are about to arrive at the Castle.

Killua ponders what might happen and then turns to Pahm, a little worried.

PHAM

what are you going to do?

KILLUA

listen, I'm going to Gon now, while you have to make sure that all of our companions get as far away from the royal palace as possible.

PHAM

okay, but the king can't survive now, what worries you?

KILLUA

we may not be safe yet... I don't have time to explain, trust me. Now I have to go.

Killua heads to the Castle using Divine Speed. Pahm instead goes to evacuate the area from his companions, also with the help of Knov's Hide and Seek ability.

Killua had to use Divine Speed ability a lot to protect Komugi from Pouf, and now it's nearly empty.

Gon and Pitou arrive at the Castle and make their way to Kite.

Here the events are the same as in the original story, summarized below:

\- Pitou asks Gon's name.

\- Pitou tells Gon that she is sorry, and that Kite is dead.

\- Gon blames himself for Kite's death, while Pitou treats his arm.

\- Pitou says she must return to the royal palace.

Gon gets up and begins to release a huge amount of Nen, but Pitou is not scared, on the contrary she stands still to observe him with a serious expression and covered eyes.

While Gon is expanding his aura, some memories of when he was a child suddenly come to mind:

\- Gon going to the Foxbear territory.

\- The mother Foxbear attacking him, with the cub behind him.

\- Kite cutting the Foxbear with a sword stroke.

\- Kite also wanted to kill the cub but Gon protects him, even allowing himself to be injured by the cub, because Gon was sorry.

These brief memories give Gon an insight, which leads him to scream in rage.

Pitou is always stationary in the same position.

Gon prepares his strongest Jajanken, similar to how he did in front of Morel but with more Nen, and leaps to Pitou.

Gon manages to hit Pitou on the cheek, even making her spit some blood, but Pitou doesn't react, standing still.

Gon lands, and prepares another Jajanken. His face becomes even angrier.

GON

come on, fight! I know you're just pretending!

An image appears in Gon's mind, of Pitou using his power on Komugi.

GON

it was you who killed Kite!

An image appears in Gon's mind, with Kite being tortured by the power of Pitou.

Gon launches the second attack on Pitou.

This time, however, Pitou dodges him without too much trouble, and while Gon is launching the attack in the air, Pitou hits him very hard on the back of the head, causing him to pass out.

When Gon takes the blow, he recalls Kite's scene against Pitou just before passing out from a similar blow to the back of the head, by Killua.

PITOU

I'm sorry, but next time we meet I'll have to kill you.

Pitou has already figured out that Killua's plan is to exchange hostages, so she can't kill Gon yet.

Pitou leaves the castle and starts running to return to the royal palace.

PITOU

(thinks)

if Gon were to wake up while I'm at the royal palace it would only cause problems, it's best to leave him here, although I have to find a way to use him as a hostage.

While Pitou is reflecting, her Nen senses something very fast moving towards the Castle; it's Killua.

Killua also perceives Pitou's Nen, and this causes him to lose focus, and disable Divine Speed.

Piutou realizes that the perceived one was the human who had to look after Komugi, but Komugi is not with him; this makes her take a very fast shot that brings her directly in front of Killua, in the middle of the forest.

Killua and Pitou met about halfway, from the royal palace to Castle.

KILLUA

(thinks)

shit! I had to get to the Castle and use Zetsu to hide my presence while she was focused on fighting with Gon.

I'm supposed to use Divine Speed now, but she might be able to hit me with some ruse... I don't have enough information about her!

PITOU

(looks up, and with a murderous expression asks)

where is Komugi?

Killua decides to humor her and tell her the truth, trying to remain as serious as possible, and without referring to Meruem, who is poisoned and destined to die.

KILLUA

Komugi is fine, she is safe in the basement of the royal palace, in the *** room, with a companion of mine who is keeping an eye on her.

Pitou watches Killua closely and then begins to approach him with an even more murderous face.

KILLUA

(thinks)

oh no! that she realized I was hiding something... now what do I do!?... I shouldn't reveal the abilities of my teammates, but I have no other choice.  


(says)

I warn you that a mate of mine is able to observe both me and Gon from a distance, and if something should happen to us then...

Pitou expands her huge murderous aura, all in Killua's direction before he can finish the sentence, continuing to walk towards him, and Killua is so scared that he can't do anything, even trying to escape is too risky in that context.

Pitou stops next to Killua, and tells him

PITOU

you're hiding something from me...

Killua realizes that Pitou intends to kill him, especially if he tries to escape.

PITOU

but...

Pitou disperses his aura, and starts walking again.

PITOU

what you said seems to be the truth...

Killua breathes a sigh of relief, but is still paralyzed.

PITOU

Gon is in the Castle unconscious, but know that... if I find out that you've been trying to trick me in some way, then...

Pitou uses his aura again, looking extremely murderous and even a little angry.

PITOU

there is no need to explain what will happen... right?

Pitou turns and starts running towards the royal palace again.

Killua, after standing still for a while, also sets off going to Gon.

KILLUA

(thinks)

fuck! I stood still again without doing anything... but my goal now is not to stop Pitou, I have to think about Gon!

Killua and Pitou will take about the same amount of time to reach their respective locations.

In the meantime, since Killua left, all the hunters at the royal palace have left under Pahm's directions, and that part of the canonical history has occurred, where Komugi and Meruem die playing Gungi.

Pitou arrives at the royal palace and expands his Nen on the surface (she is unable to expand it underground).

Pitou realizes that there is no one in the royal palace, and begins to worry, but she knew that Meruem had gone elsewhere, and Komugi could still be in the basement.

Pitou runs very fast in the basement, and following Killua's directions, arrives in front of the room where Komugi is; she senses that something is wrong, but she takes courage and opens the door.

She finds himself facing Komugi and Meruem both dead, holding hands.

[scene change]

Gon wakes up dazed, looks around and then sees Kite's body dead.

[scene change]

Pitou goes through the 5 stages of mourning.

First phase, the denial/refusal that results in a huge desperation, like the one that the other 2 royal guards had experienced when they found the charred body of the king.

Pitou screams in pain, with tears in his eyes, both for the physical death of the king, and for the death of the king's ideology that the royal guards had in the beginning.

[](https://i.imgur.com/WmgDdP3.jpg) ( Artist: [Glitched Puppet](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/41899892) )

Pitou, however, accepts the king's ideological death, compared to the other guards who instead tried to hide (or kill) Komugi.

Second phase, anger: in this phase Pitou expands his Nen to the maximum, more than any other time, even coming to perceive the outside of the royal palace.

With a face exaggeratedly full of anger, but also with tears, she quickly moves outside the walls, where there are still some hypnotized people, and begins to hit them.

She could kill them in no time, but she decides to hit them one at a time to fully vent his anger.

After killing about 40 people, she begins to remember what she had just seen in the underground, and even when Meruem told her to protect Komugi.

Pitou knew that Meruem wanted to protect Komugi, a human, at all costs and the fact of killing humans randomly could be offensive to the king's will... it was as if Pitou saw a possible Komugi in the humans she was randomly killing.

The fact that Meruem died satisfied, doing what he most wanted, also removes further motives for revenge in Pitou.

Pitou didn't want to accept these things so that she could vent his anger, but slowly she ended up having to accept them.

After killing around 100 people in total, she stopped but was still angry and in pain.

Third phase, bargaining: unfortunately, the experience Pitou had with Kite had already made her realize that there is no way to bring a dead man back to life, so this phase only adds to denial and anger.

Pitou instinctively starts running very fast, moving away from the royal palace, as if she wanted to escape from that reality; there was nothing else she could do.

[change scene]

Killua arrives at the castle entrance.

[change scene]

Pitou begins to reduce the speed of the race, realizing that even running away is useless.

[change scene]

Killua runs into the Castle, until he reaches Gon, finding him from behind, kneeling and facing Kite's body.

[change scene]

Pitou slows to a stop, and then falls to his knees like Gon.

[final scene]

Fourth phase, the depression.

Scene of Gon and Pitou, both in the same position, with eyes lost in the void and tears.

The tears are not falling, they are the ones left over from a previous cry.

[](https://i.imgur.com/uvGs8sj.jpeg)  


ZENO ZOLDYCK TALKS TO THE READERS

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/McQExWd.jpg)

"don't you believe it? of course it can happen"

"reality has no protagonists, especially if you are a hunter"

"misjudging the enemy can easily lead to defeat, if not death"

"Gon was completely defeated because he did not want to accept an undeniable reality" (Kite's death and Pitou's strength)

"Could he do a vow? Of course, but something stopped him, a thing of the past, one of the rare times he made a mistake, repenting his behavior..."

"hm!? did Netero lose too?"

"No! Netero knew his abilities and those of the enemy well, for this reason he considered his own death as part of the plan to defeat his prey"

"He was certainly a very strong hunter, but he too was getting old and waiting any longer would only make him weaker"

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NhwVmDI.jpeg)

"Meruem and Netero are like yin and yang."

"wrong again! They are not on the same level, this concept is much deeper and more complex than a simple comparison between opponents"

"let's see, the yang (white part) could be the Komugi-Meruem couple, who together reached the maximum happiness and satisfaction... even if shortly after (black point) they died"

"the yin (black part) may instead be the Gon-Pitou couple, both ended up feeling a maximum sadness and disappointment... but at least (white point) both are still alive... for now".  


STORY CONTINUES

The hunters who participated in the fight against chimera ants gathered in a hotel.

Gon is in another room. When Killua talks to him, Gon replies, but he still has his blank stare.

Killua goes into the room where the other hunters are, with the TV on and talking about the royal palace.

PHAM

how's Gon doing?

KILLUA

it seems he hasn't fully recovered yet.  


(with resentment but without showing sadness)

I should have been with him at that moment.

Pahm waits for a while and then asks Killua

PHAM

regarding Pitou, what happened to she? the authorities don't seem to have located she, did you manage to defeat she?

KILLUA

Pitou was an extremely strong opponent, I had already noticed that from our first fight and I had foreseen the possibility that Gon would not be able to beat her alone, forcing us to use hostage swapping.

The king was destined to die and sooner or later Pitou would find out.

The possible reactions of Pitou that came to mind were 4:  


First possibility: accept the death of the king and go his way, as the guards of the queen did when she died. This is the least likely, considering the link between the guards and the king.  


Second possibility: carry out the king's last wishes. The king's last will was to cure the woman, who however died together with the king.  


Third possibility: to remain in a helpless state, until a possible natural death. This is what can happen to some anthills if the queen dies.  


Fourth possibility: devote his life to revenge against humans.  


This fourth possibility is why I told you to get as far away from the royal palace as possible.

PHAM

so now Pitou could be somewhere killing humans!?

KILLUA

I doubt it, revenge against humans would have made her kill all those present outside the walls of the royal palace. Going by exclusion, the most likely is the third possibility, but until she is found we must be careful... her revenge may not be the random killing of humans.

Some final scenes of the saga:

\- Gon with blank stare, looking out the window.

\- The desert where the rose of the poor exploded.

\- The royal palace from the outside.

\- Meruem and Komugi's hands clenched together.

\- Pitou in the middle of the forest, framed from above, with blank stare and lying on the ground (as if from the kneeling position she had collapsed on her side).

2 years later...


	2. Gon and Killua vs Pitou [pt.1]

In subsequent chapters it will be explained how the situation described in this chapter came about.

2 YEARS LATER...

Gon and Killua have grown up a bit but their looks aren't much different than they were 2 years ago.

They are located on a dirt road in the forest; it is night and there is a full moon with some clouds.

Gon and Killua are facing the same direction, with Gon in front and Killua in back.

Gon's expression is serious with blank stare; Killua is serious.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HjmSGiw.jpg)

Gon clenches both fists, while Killua uses the Divine Speed ability. From the aura of Killua, in the form of electricity, a small lightning bolt starts and hits Gon's aura.

In front of the two, you can see the shadow of someone who is approaching.

Small electric shocks begin to appear around Gon's body, and all of a sudden Gon is surrounded by Killua's aura, as when he uses Divine Speed. Killua then gets on the defensive.

The shadow that was approaching slowly reveals what it hides.

You see blue shoes, white hair, a tail, paw-shaped hands and finally blood-red eyes; is Pitou. Gon clenches his fists and starts preparing two Jajanken.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/oQFQhtx.jpg)

Skill Descriptions  
Gon and Killua improved the skills they already had, and learned some new techniques.  
\- Shared Divine Speed: Allows Killua to have an ally use Divine Speed. To use it, the ally must sync with Killua's aura and not be too far away. To maintain this synchronization you need a lot of training, moreover the ally must also endure electric shocks.  
This ability also requires a high concentration on the part of Killua, for this reason only one of the 2 people subject to Divine Speed can make complex movements. It is mainly used to run fast in two or for clashes with only 1 opponent.  
Sharing Divine Speed also involves a large consumption of electric charge in Killua.  
\- Double Jajanken: Allows Gon to simultaneously prepare 2 Jajanken in his punches.  
Moving the aura of the body half to the right and half to the left reduces the charge time of the Jajanken, even if considered individually they are less powerful than the Jajanken loaded on a single punch.

GON

Rock, paper,...

Pitou expands her Nen towards Gon and Killua for analysis, and notices that Gon is concentrating the aura in his 2 fists, making him vulnerable in the rest of the body, while Killua does not seem willing to attack.

Pitou crouches, withdraws Nen inside her body, and leaps towards Gon, trying to hit him with her outstretched left arm, and claws joined.

Gon dodges the attack by shifting his body to the left and grabs Pitou's left arm with her right arm.

Pitou prepares to launch an attack with her right arm, but faster, Gon hits Pitou in the face with his left fist, causing her to lift up, and miss the blow with his right arm, which grazes Gon's head.

GON

Rock!

Gon wants to knock her to the ground, but Pitou with her great agility manages to turn her pelvis and put one foot on the ground, which she then uses as a support to free herself from the grip.

Gon jumps back and starts preparing 2 Jajanken again.

GON

Rock, paper,...

PITOU

(thinks)

I didn't expect he to be so fast... let's see how far he can go.

Pitou throws himself at Gon again, but this time she tries to hit him sideways with her right arm and open hand.

Gon dodges the backward attack again, but Pitou has foreseen it, so she bends her right arm to deliver a surprise elbow from below.

Gon manages to cross his arms to parry, but is thrown very much in the air.

Pitou jumps, reaching higher than Gon, to hit him from above.

Deliver a blow with her left arm and open hand.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/cmR9T6y.jpg)

Gon uses his right arm to take Pitou's hand and squeeze it. Pitou takes advantage of it, and she too squeezes her left hand to block Gon's arm and, with her right arm, she wants to hit Gon from above on the neck, with her fingers together, thinking that in this way Gon will have no way to defend himself.

GON

Scissors!

Gon with his left arm, creates a sword of Nen managing to parry with difficulty the attack of Pitou.

PITOU

(thinks)

not bad, but... 

Pitou strengthens her arm muscles a bit and uses them to send Gon to the ground very violently. Gon managed to avoid Pitou's claws and cushion the fall, thanks to his re-reads, but still suffered damage.

Meanwhile Pitou lands, Gon has already started loading 2 more Jajanken.

GON

Rock, paper,...

It's bothering Pitou that Gon is able to dodge her blows, so this time she's going to hit Gon with a close repeating attack, and lunges at Gon.

Gon perceives this intention of Pitou, then turns around on himself creating an electrical circle that falls to the ground, and then returns to charge the 2 Jajanken.

Ability description  
The technique used by Gon uses the En, and consists in creating an area around his body, containing the aura of Killua, which allows Gon to perceive the enemy attack at the exact moment it enters that area.  
However, this ability only works if Gon doesn't leave the area.

Pitou arrives in front of Gon.

GON

Scissors!

Gon creates two swords of Nen and starts exchanging fast repetitive blows with Pitou. Gon mainly aims to deflect Pitou's shots out of the electric area.

Pitou keeps hitting him faster and faster, then at one point she notices a distraction from Gon.

Pitou uses the distraction to hit Gon sideways with her left arm. Gon manages to parry the blow, but not deflect it.

While Gon is holding Pitou's left arm still, Pitou launches a right arm attack on Gon's legs.

Gon is forced to make a leap to avoid Pitou's blow, but in doing so he loses support.

Pitou gives a great force to her left arm to push Gon into the air, out of the electrical area, effectively managing to cancel that technique.

While Gon is in the air

PITOU

(thinks)

this speed is starting to be a nuisance...

Pitou takes a murderous look at Killua because she intends to attack him while Gon is in the air.

Killua sensing danger uses the Snake Awakens.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/hWukH53.jpeg)

Skill Description  
\- Snake Awakens: In this state, Killua uses his arms like a whip, increasing their speed and strength. Strength increases by modifying his hands, whose nails become like claws. This ability is used with Assassin Mode.  
\- Assassin Mode: skill in which Killua only thinks about killing the opponent, and remains active until he kills him. In the 2 years of training he has learned to use it also in a defensive way, that is, he thinks about killing only those who attack him, and he stops after some time that no one attacks him.

Pitou charges towards Killua, and when she reaches him, she starts hitting him in bursts.

In this case both Killua and Pitou don't think about deflecting blows, rather about hurting the opponent, and dodging.

Both cause tears in each other's dress, but never cause injury.

PITOU

(thinks)

he has less strength than Gon, but he is faster and more precise, also every time I try to hit him in the support points, he takes advantage of it to aim at my vital points, making me back off.

While Pitou thinks about these things, Killua notices a distraction and manages to cause a small wound to Pitou's neck, which immediately jumps back.

Killua's Assassin Mode prevented him from thinking about anything else, as Pitou did, allowing him to hit her at least 1 time.

Pitou observes Killua with a normal look, she noticed the wound on her neck, but she also understood that it is only superficial, as if nothing had happened.

Gon suddenly arrives behind Pitou, and kicks her from the right, Pitou raises her right arm to block and is thrown away.

From how it appears it seems that Pitou got hit on purpose to move to the side.

GON

hei! I am your opponent!

Pitou realizes that Gon was angry about what she did, and that now he seems to want to get serious; Pitou returns to make the murderous smiling face.

Gon prepares 2 quick Jajanken and throws a blow to the ground, while Pitou was approaching him.

This raises some dust that Gon wants to use to hide his presence with In.

Pitou shrouded in dust stops and thinks

PITOU

(thinks)

I understand, he wants to try a surprise attack.

Pitou tries to use her ears, but she hears nothing because Gon is extremely good at moving quietly, so she focuses Nen on her eyes and sees a shape that moves.

PITOU

(thinks)

well, I can perceive its presence, even if in a very slight way; I just need to wait for his attack to hit him by surprise.

Gon is moving around Pitou, but at some point he stops and begins to concentrate the aura in one point.

PITOU

(thinks)

hm! concentrating the aura in that way makes it easy to understand where it is.

Multiple orbs of concentrated aura begin to appear, one after the other in a row, forming a circle around Pitou.

Pitou at this point gets alert.

PITOU

(thinks)

I could expand my aura and attack him first, but he could find some stratagem to avoid the blow... better wait for his misstep when he attacks.

The auras remain stationary for a while, then one of them begins to move quickly towards Pitou, which however manages to dodge it easily and launch an attack, with which it cuts it in half.

PITOU

(thinks)

I understand, he created various spheres of Nen, in order to make me believe that he is one of them...

The spheres of concentrated aura, one at a time, are shot towards Pitou, who, however, easily dodges them, even managing to cut them with her claws.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NwuVIX6.jpg)

PITOU

(thinks)

he wants to distract me when in reality his goal is...

Pitou senses a faint aura that very quickly approaches her from a direction other than Nen's spheres.

Pitou, with incredible agility and speed, strikes by surprise where Gon's slight aura is,

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PIsW7M9.jpg)

but at that moment she discovers that that too was a sphere of Nen, only much weaker.

At that point Pitou returns to the alert, and decides to change strategy by expanding her aura in the area where there is dust, but she realizes that Gon is not there.

PITOU

(thinks)

what!? that he is underground!?

Pitou waits for a moments, but then a doubt arises.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/OcZ2cwU.jpeg)

Pitou fires two lightning-fast blows with her arms to clear the dust, and when the dust clears, she sees Gon preparing 1 Jajanken far away from her, surrounded by a thicker layer of Killua's aura.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/DkrDCBa.jpeg)

PITOU

(surprise thinks)

he increased the aura of his companion around his body, and aligned to make me believe that he himself was Killua, leaving me here to wait for his misstep, but he never intended to take!

Pitou's gaze now begins to get angry as well as murderous.

Pitou expands her Nen so that she always has Gon in sight and avoids such a thing from happening again.

Skill Description  
\- The expansion of Pitou's Nen allows her to keep the opponent under control, always knowing exactly where he is, but also reduces Nen in her body, therefore her defenses.  
She decides to use this technique in combat only when she is sure that Nen left in her body is enough to protect her from enemy blows; it remains a risky technique and tends to never use it in this way.  
\- Gon has learned, in the 2 years of training, to use his Nen emission abilities to move the aura out of his body, although he can do it for a short time, and a short distance. 

Gon is preparing a Jajanken with her right arm, and Pitou has now realized that during that move Gon does not attack, and is also very weak in the rest of his body, so she attacks him quickly enough trying to pierce him with her left arm.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XlrgINF.jpeg)

PITOU

(thinks)

attacking him on the left, he will have to dodge to his left, in this way I can hit him in the exposed part of the body.

Gon dodges Pitou's blow again, similar to how he did at the beginning.

Pitou prepares to attack him with his right arm in the bare back, this time making sure to hit him even if Gon should try to knock her to the ground, as he did at the beginning.

Gon extends his index finger, which contains much of Nen concentrated at the tip.

GON

Sting!

Gon hits the center of Pitou's left hand, which he knows is a sensitive spot for many felines, while also using Killua's electricity.

Ability Description  
\- Sting: is a new variant of Jajanken, in which Gon concentrates the aura in a single finger, to inflict greater damage in a precise point, and also with less consumption of aura. However, Gon must decide a little in advance to use the Sting instead of the other techniques, because it takes time to focus the aura in the finger.  
However, it remains difficult to tell whether Gon will use Sting or another technique, because as he loads it his fingers are inside the fist.  
\- Gon and Killua agreed before the fight to get Killua to use electricity in just that kind of attack on Pitou's hand.

Gon's blow sends a very strong electrical impulse to Pitou's brain, which becomes stunned, blocking her attack.

Gon doesn't know how long it takes Pitou to recover from such a blow, so he quickly walks away and prepares another Jajanken with his right hand.

GON

Rock, paper,...

When Pitou recovers, her animal instincts make her very angry, considering the type of blow.

Pitou instinctively gets on all fours, with her mouth growling a little, and attacks Gon, running in that position, and moving repeatedly to make her attack unpredictable.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/26itqVf.png)

Pitou makes a very fast leap towards Gon, hands together and fingers closed (covering the weak points).

Gon tries to dodge the blow to the left but is still smeared, receiving a fairly deep wound across his belly.

Pitou also reinforced more body parts that Gon could have hit from that angle with his right arm while she was jumping.

Gon removes his left hand from his fist, which has concentrated Nen, and grabs Pitou's tail while she was still flying.

Skill description  
Gon, while charging the Jajanken, was also concentrating some Nen in his left hand, in front of the fist, without letting it be noticed.

Gon squeezes Pitou's tail with Nen, almost crushing it, also using an electric discharge through Killua's aura.

Note that Pitou's tail does not have an exoskeleton like the rest of the body, which is why Pitou felt the damage a lot.

All this blocks the flight of Pitou, who finds herself extremely stunned, more than before.

Gon grabs the tail with both hands while Pitou is in the air, and begins spinning it like a top, using Divine Speed (Gon has trained to avoid getting stunned after this).

Gon then jumps up and slams her back very hard to the ground, causing a small "explosion" with the respective crater, and causing the blow to bounce Pitou a bit in the air.

Gon immediately goes under her and hits her in the back with a not very strong blow of Nen, with the sole purpose of sending her flying through the air.

As Pitou flies through the air, Gon sets about preparing a Jajanken and this time he seems to be using more aura than before (he also has more time to charge it).

Pitou doubly stunned both by the shock in the tail and by the spinning top, while she is falling she has time to recover, managing for a short time to turn with all 4 legs towards Gon.

When she is about to reach Gon she gives off an extremely murderous aura full of rage, more than any other time.

GON

Rock, paper,...

Pitou builds up the muscles in her arms, opens them and joins her fingers, because she intends to use them like a very fast scissor to cut Gon in half as soon as she gets to the ground.

GON

Rock!

Pitou figures out which move Gon is going to use, and in fact manages to easily dodge Gon's blow.

The moment Pitou should cut him, her instinct makes her stop for a moment, as if something worries her, but then she continues the attack anyway.

This brief interruption causes her to drop her aim but still manages to hit him in the legs, which are both cut off.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/WDA9DXZ.jpg)

Pitou landed crouched, and smiles with an extremely satisfied look, then raises her head, but immediately changes expression becoming surprised and slightly angry.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/89evn4w.jpeg)

In the distance she sees Gon with his hand open towards her, and realizes she has cut a figure made of Nen, which then disappears.

Skill Description

\- Clone: Gon and Killua have learned a combined skill specifically for the fight against Pitou.

With this ability, Gon uses the emission to release a portion of his aura, which will serve to create the shell, while Killua uses her transmutation abilities to make that aura take the form of Gon.

When Gon creates the clone, he moves around using In, so that the enemy thinks he has remained in the clone's position.

Killua's precision makes the clone shell need little aura, but there are many flaws: the clone lasts very little, can't move, and isn't well defined.

In a normal context, an enemy would quickly understand that he is not Gon.

\- Cheat: Gon in Jajanken says he will use one skill while using another one instead. It is not a real skill.

Gon cheated by saying "Rock" even though the move was "Paper", during which he let out the aura to create the Clone, moving back with the In.

All this was successful mainly because:

\- the battlefield still had some dust raised since Pitou was thrown to the ground.

\- Pitou wanted to hit Gon so badly that she didn't think of anything else.

PITOU

(thinks)

instinctively I must have realized that this was a clone and perhaps also of Gon's displacement, and this stopped me for a moment...

Pitou gets up slowly, getting back on her feet.

The animal part of Pitou pushes her to want to play with her prey, having the awareness, however, that she always has an advantage; in this fight instead Pitou is starting to think that she is the one with whom Gon is playing (even if she has not received any real damage, compared to Gon).

This thought prompts her to make an exaggeratedly murderous, angry and a little excited expression.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ZmqXYKn.jpeg) ( Artist: [FerioWindName](https://www.deviantart.com/feriowind/art/Pitou-658949636) )


	3. Gon and Killua vs Pitou [pt.2]

Pitou makes an exaggeratedly homicidal expression, mixed with anger and slightly excited.

Gon starts preparing another Jajanken with his right arm and says to Pitou

GON

well, I see that you're fighting for keeps.

At that moment Pitou has an intuition, returning serious and a little worried

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/qr3lcPk.jpeg)

PITOU

(thinks)

did he notice my distraction!? and that without it I would have killed him?... now that I think about it, if he managed to dodge me it was also thanks to the dust caused by the previous attack... which he managed to unleash because I was angry for the blow he received in the hand... it means that he had foreseen all of this!? but for what purpose? I didn't get any actual damage...

it's the same feeling I felt that time (referring to when she was protecting Komugi)... but this time.  


(Pitou returns with the homicidal face of before)

there is nothing to hold me back.

While Pitou was thinking about these things Gon was continuing to charge his shot.

PITOU

(thinks)

this is not the time to get distracted!  


(Pitou observes Gon)

hmm that move again... if I try to attack him from the front he finds a way to dodge me and counterattack... I should wait for him to come forward, but he is always there to concentrate the aura... in that case... I will force him to attack me!

Pitou expands the aura to perceive Gon and Killua, which is a bit far away.

Pitou crouches, and then lunges face-to-face at Gon, arms back and ready to strike; meanwhile, she moves Nen into his arms, reducing it to his face.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/cJNuRnU.jpeg)

PITOU

(thinks)

only 2 things can happen:

1) Gon will dodge the attack to the right or left: in this case I will hit him with one of my arms, cutting him in half. Dodging upwards would be disadvantageous for him as he has no support.

2) Gon will try to hit me: in this case, not only is the head the best place to hit a chimera ant, but I have also reduced Nen so as to make it attack me right there. If he decides to attack, he could never miss such an opportunity, and by then I will already know how to fight back.

Pitou comes in front of Gon at full speed.

GON

Rock!

Gon delivers a very strong blow, straight to Pitou's left cheek, harder than she had expected... but before being thrown away, with his fist pressing on her face, Pitou opens her eyes that are like those of when she cut arm to Kite.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/gaDRBbb.jpg)

For the first time, Gon changes his expression slightly (as if surprised, in a negative way) when he sees Pitou's gaze.

Even Pitou's instinct blocks her again for a moment, but this time she is sure thanks to Nen that the body is that of the real Gon, so she immediately recovers and while she is detaching herself from Gon's fist, she uses her arms to cut off Gon's arm.

Pitou is thrown away very quickly by a large explosion of Nen.

Pitou wants to keep keeping Gon and Killua in check with his Nen, but she also wants to use as little as possible for that purpose, so she wants to stop.

Pitou withdraws Nen to activate Doctor Blythe.

PITOU

(thinks)

I have to use Doctor Blythe to stop me... indeed! I have a better idea.

Pitou does a backward somersault while in flight, and plants his feet on the ground, managing to stop, face down to the right.

Her cheek has been damaged, and it is bleeding slightly, but very superficial damage remains; it comes back to her when she was hit by Meruem for "insulting" him.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ateNCYi.jpeg)

Gon's arm falls to the ground and this reminds Gon of Kite when he defended him, and then Kite dead with his body full of scars.

Killua sees what happened and thinks about the same thing, realizing that this can only be bad for Gon.

KILLUA

GON!!!

Killua would like to get close to Gon, but he is undecided because he doesn't want to get in the way of him in the fight.

Gon's expression, which has remained serious until then, begins to get more and more angry.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/nUa2u9U.jpeg)

Gon with a serious and angry look, takes the severed arm and with Divine Speed runs towards Pitou; Killua sees him and decides to run too to try to stop him, but he avoids disabling the Divine Speed on Gon, as this would greatly disadvantage him against Pitou.

Pitou meanwhile, while she has his face down

PITOU

(thinks)

as I thought, he chose to hit me in the face, he probably thought he could throw me away before my counterattack.

Gon leaps up to Pitou and says:

GON

Pitou!!!

with the left arm raised, while holding the cut right arm.

Pitou, refocuses on the fight, opens his eyes wide and turns his gaze to Gon, with a smiling face and very excited for the fight.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/qSPJeMi.jpeg)

Pitou noticed that Gon has lost focus, and also that much of Gon's Nen is focused on the feet.

Pitou has an idea, and decides to use the previous tactic to get Gon to attack her in the face.

Pitou expands Nen to control Gon and Killua, and moves Nen into the arms, especially the hands, attacking first with her right hand.

Thanks to his agility, Gon is able to use his leg to deflect Pitou's blow; Killua from afar realizes that this is a critical moment and must help Gon at any cost, so he throws an electric shock at Pitou's hand when she is hit.

Subsequently Pitou attacks with her left arm and Gon does the same thing as before, deflecting the blow, also with the electric discharge.

At this point Gon concentrates the aura left in two points:

\- largely in the vital areas, mainly in the center of the body, so he can move it quickly if needed.

\- partly in the left arm, managing to make it then go into the fist of the right arm he is holding.

The Nen from Gon's legs vanished when he deflected the shots, and Pitou was slightly stunned this time than before, because she had foreseen the electric discharge, protecting her hands more with Nen. 

PITOU

(thinks)

as I imagined, he deflected my two arms, also hitting them with an electric shock, to decrease the damage of my immediate counterattack, and now he wants to use his severed arm to hit me in the face from a distance, risking as little as possible, to then maybe run away with the ability that gives him speed... but he didn't consider a thing! 

Pitou bends over to the left, lifts his leg,

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vFcVujo.jpeg)

and hits Gon in the belly with his right foot, which also has claws.

The foot was uncovered because his shoes broke before when she planted her feet on the ground, but precisely because the feet were a little underground, Gon did not notice the danger they represented.

Furthermore, the foot, being underground, dispersed the electric charge first, allowing Pitou to attack with his leg immediately after suffering the electric shocks. Pitou had decided to stop and plant his feet on the ground just for a similar eventuality.

Gon notices Pitou's blow, and although he manages to move Nen to the point of impact, this is not enough.

Pitou's claws manage to pierce him in the belly, causing him a fatal wound that causes him to leave his right arm severed and to be thrown away very fast backwards.

Behind is Killua, who from a distance did not see perfectly what happened, but seeing Gon fly fast towards him, he got in position to receive him and to cushion the blow.

PITOU

(thinks)

good fight... but it's over now.

As she is lowering his right leg, his ears prick up and she notices something out of the corner of his eye.

Looking away, she sees Gon's arm moving, with his fist facing his face.

[](https://i.imgur.com/F1B5mmS.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/1hUmqG9.jpg) ( Artist: [watarui](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/404863/manga/HUNTER%C3%97HUNTER) )

Pitou was still a little dazed from the two electric shocks, distracted because she thought she had won, with Nen still focused mainly on the hands and partly expanded to control Gon and Killua, currently very distant from her.

Pitou bends the body back to avoid the trajectory of the arm, and tries to concentrate Nen on the face, but loses his balance because she is on one leg, which is a bit embedded in the ground.

The punch also, by itself, instantly changes trajectory as Pitou moves, eventually hitting her straight in the face, slamming her to the ground and then causing a gigantic explosion.

[](https://i.imgur.com/gol54ak.jpeg) [](https://i.imgur.com/bgU2287.jpg) ( Artist: [watarui](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/404863/manga/HUNTER%C3%97HUNTER) )

A crater is created at the point where Pitou has fallen to the ground, nearby plants are uprooted and a roar is heard extending throughout the forest, with many animals starting to run away.

Killua is also surprised and a little scared because he realizes that the aura emitted is Gon's, but he thinks it impossible that Gon had all that power, despite having spent the previous 2 years with him training. Killua is afraid that Gon, in a moment of anger, has taken some kind of vow to have such power.

The explosion ends, a great fuss remains and Killua from the outside can glimpse the silhouette of Pitou lying on the ground; he also sees Gon's arm, still with his fist on Pitou's face, which falls to the ground when raised, beside Pitou.

Killua soon after looks down at Gon and sees a large hole in his belly, realizing that the situation is tragic.

GON

Killua... run away!

Killua tries to smile, but he has tears in her eyes.

KILLUA

what are you saying! Pitou is lying on the ground, you see! now I just have to take you quickly to a hospital and then...

Killua hears a thud, and his face becomes very worried and scared, as well as sad.

Killua slowly turns towards the cloud of dust... he sees the silhouette of Pitou who has one arm raised, with his hand resting on the ground.

Next, raise the other arm and one leg as well; finally she also raises the last leg, finding herself on all fours.

The silhouette of Pitou also takes on two gleaming red eyes, visible through the dust.

Killua very scared and with tears in his eyes, because of Gon's condition rather than himself

KILLUA

quick, I have to get you out of here!

GON

no, you already understood it too, the Divine Speed after this fight has drained a lot and if you used it for both, we would not be able to get to the nearest city... Pitou would reach us.

KILLUA

no, that's not true! come on Gon, you are the one who wanted to discover the world, experiencing so many adventures! how can you say such things...

GON

Pitou wants me, if you use divine speed you can escape and notify the Hunter association!... don't worry

Gon rests his left arm on Killua's shoulder (reference to when Killua calmed Gon while Pitou treated Komugi), and with his classic happy gaze he says

GON

I'll survive, and eventually we could go and discover the world together!

Meanwhile, Pitou took Gon's arm, stood up on two feet, starting to walk towards Killua and Gon, until she got behind Killua.

Killua notices it, turns around, and with a determined look without tears he says

KILLUA

I'm sorry Gon, but I can't abandon you! after all, in this fight, Pitou is also my prey.

Killua faces Pitou with her face extremely damaged, with her jaw also dislocated.

Killua instinctively gets frightened seeing Pitou's face reduced to that state, but then returns concentrated.

Pitou, with one arm she adjusts her jaw, and with an extremely nasty look (the mouth cannot convey many emotions in that state) says

PITOU

move!

But Killua doesn't move.

Pitou raises Gon's arm, tightly in his hand

PITOU

I won't make the same mistake twice!

Killua is a bit bewildered because it seems that Pitou is not talking to him, and suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder and moves him a bit; it's Gon who got up even though, with the deadly wound he has, he shouldn't be able to.

KILLUA

Gon what are you doing! You can't move with such a wound!

GON

I told you, you have to go, I'll take care of her.

Gon starts making a Jajanken with what little aura he has left.

Killua realizes that cannot reason with Gon and, not being able to get too distracted by Pitou, activates the Divine Speed on both of them.

Pitou gives a murderous look and a smile that, with her face destroyed, makes her look extremely monstrous and frightening.

2 years before...


	4. President election

In next chapters will end the fight between Gon and Pitou, with also some explanations about the fight (like the severed arm that moves by itself). In this you will find some funny Leorio.

2 YEARS BEFORE...

It's been about ten days since Meruem died, and the Zodiac has been organizing to choose the new president.

Gon is still in a hotel, with blank stare.

Killua and Leorio participate together in the first vote for the new president, but nothing special happens (Alluka doesn't exist).

Meanwhile, in the distance, we see a hooded figure with a cloak, facing the city, which then quickly disappears.

The next day, in the morning, the hunters gather for the counting of votes in which Leorio participates, knowing that Ging would be there, and a scene similar to the canonical one occurs, in which Leorio asks Ging to speak with Gon but Ging refuses, with the consequences told in the canonical history.

In the afternoon Leorio and Killua go out to eat in a restaurant. On top of a building, there is the hooded figure again, watching them and then quickly disappears.

Leorio and Killua enter the restaurant.

Leorio stands at a table while Killua goes to the bathroom. Not even Killua noticed the hooded person following them, because he's thinking about Gon.

The hooded person enters the room, and notices Leorio sitting from behind, then approaches him, and then goes to sit in front of him.

Leorio was thinking about Gon, with his eyes closed, and he doesn't notice that the hooded person has sat in front of him until he opens his eyes.

Leorio is angry about Gon's situation, and the scenes that concern him are all comic.

LEORIO

eh!  


(looks around and then asks)

who are you?

HODDED

I have to talk to the short human, the one with white hair.

LEORIO

(thinks)

human? but how does this speak? maybe he doesn't know my language well.  


(says)

I asked who are you?

The hooded person takes off his cloak: she is Pitou.

Pitou makes a somewhat murderous face, with a smile.

PITOU

you can consider me a "friend" of him.

LEORIO

(thinks)

a friend of Killua's? this one is trying to cheat me, she has the look of a killer... unless!

Leorio with an embarrassed face observes her carefully.

PITOU

hm?

LEORIO

no, but what am I thinking about! she doesn't seem like his type at all, she could be an acquaintance of him in the field of assassination...

PITOU

do you have to meet with that human, or has he gone away?

LEORIO

(thinks)

what if she were his enemy? she seems weak, but maybe she's using In to decrease her aura... Killua is still very strong, and he wouldn't be defeated anyway, so...  


(say)

yes, it should arrive soon.

The waiter arrives.

WAITER

what do I bring you?

LEORIO

I don't know, what do you want?

PITOU

... what do you have?

Waiter, with a drop of sweat: it says on the menu.

The waiter points to the menu, Pitou takes it and begins to read.

PITOU

(thinks)

how many strange names...

Pitou makes a confused face and is taking some time to choose.

Leorio notices that she has cat ears; he thinks they are an ornament, similar to that used by the members of the Zodiac to indicate a certain personality or tastes.

LEORIO

let's do this, bring the best dish you have, based on fish, 3 portions!

WAITER

ok, what do you want?

PITOU

I'm fine.

Pitou delivers the menu to the waiter quickly, with poker face.

LEORIO

(thinks)

if she's a killer, she'll probably have a lot of money like Killua, and if Killua thinks her friend ordered the expensive dish, he may decide to pay the lunch!

Pitou notices that Killua is coming, but he is overthinking for Gon.

Subsequently, Leorio also notices Killua and calls him from afar, making himself seen.

Killua approaches the table always thoughtless and when he arrives

LEORIO

hei Killua look, there is a friend of yours who wants to talk to you.

Killua looks up and sees Pitou.

Killua's gaze becomes enormously surprised and frightened, he instinctively goes defensive, activating Divine Speed.

KILLUA

(thinks)

what is she doing here!? this thing doesn't make sense! that she came back to seek revenge? shit, I can't even escape because Leorio is here!

LEORIO

hei Killua what's up!? who is this here?

Leorio realizes from Killua's reaction that something is wrong, but doesn't understand exactly what.

KILLUA

(thinks)

I have to understand why Pitou came back here, then I'll think of a plan. Leorio said she's a friend of mine, and it's better if I play along; if he were to find out that it was Pitou he would go mad.  


(says)

she is... a "friend" of mine.  


(thinks)

I need to contact the hunter association asap.

Pitou senses Killua's hostile intentions.

PITOU

come on sit down, and don't do strange things otherwise... I kill this human (referring to Leorio)...

Killua gets very scared, and Pitou notices that Leorio can be used as a hostage.

Leorio stands up.

LEORIO

hei hei hei! who do you think you're talking to! I am a hunter so make sure you don't get mad!

KILLUA

(thinks)

idiot! stop provoking she!

Pitou watches him without making the slightest reaction.

Leorio and Killua sit down, with Leorio angry (comically).

KILLUA

(thinks)

now that I think about it, she came here unnoticed, so she is voluntarily trying to hide...  


(says)

what do you want?

PITOU

I want to meet Gon.

Killua gets angry, but without letting her notice too much.

KILLUA

and why?

PITOU

(with a smiling and a little homicidal face)

hmm... I'm not telling you.

KILLUA

(thinks)

shit! I absolutely have to warn Gon... but if I warn him and find out that Pitou is here he would end up acting recklessly...

PITOU

even if you don't want to tell me, the fact that you're here means that Gon is probably nearby too, so it shouldn't take long to find him alone.

Pitou has a very murderous look.

Killua gets even more scared.

KILLUA

(thinks)

If she were to expand his Nen, she would not only find Gon right away, but she would also notice all the hunters present in the election.

If it were to make a surprise attack, it would end in a massacre!

PITOU

you know, I'm starting to get hungry... and your friend looks tasty...

LEORIO

eh! first you threaten to kill me, and now you try me? sure you're weird.

Killua makes a surprised comical face at Leorio, but then immediately becomes serious.

KILLUA

(thinks)

she is clearly threatening me... I have no alternative.  


(says)

will you promise me that if I get Gon here, you won't kill anyone and keep staying hidden?

Pitou with a murderous face looks at Killua, who is frightened because he thinks he will not be able to find an agreement with Pitou.

The waiter arrives.

WAITER

here we go

LEORIO

WOOO! what a huge tuna and what a smell! I have never seen such a classy dish!

Pitou and Killua continue to stare seriously.

Pitou smells the perfume always seriously, then in an instant she goes to eat all the fish very quickly with his hands.

She finishes eating in seconds and makes a satisfied comic face.

LEORIO

WHAAAT!!? that dish was for 3 people!

WAITER

hem, that's the bill.

LEORIO

EEEH! how can it cost so much!?... hey, since you ate it all, the bill is yours!

PITOU

hm? I have no money!

LEORIO

EEEEH!... Killua is your friend, so you pay.

Killua always serious.

KILLUA

I forgot my card at the hotel to pay.

LEORIO

EEEEEH!

KILLUA

this is an important issue for Gon.

Leorio gives the waiter his card, and then looks at how much money he has left.

LEORIO

DAMN SCROUGER!

Leorio uses his ability to punch Pitou from the left.

KILLUA

what are you doing!? stop it!

LEORIO

I'll show you now!

Leorio punches Pitou's left cheek, which however does not move an inch, with Leorio's poker face.

Pitou turns towards Leorio's fist and hits it with a finger, as if it were a marble.

Leorio's fist is pushed out of the hole created with his skill, becoming swollen and red (comically).

LEORIO

(thinks)

bastard! then she pretended to be weak holding back the aura, now I understand Killua's concern.

PITOU

considering that now I am full and that I don't want to attract the attention of weak humans, I accept your terms... but... if someone were to attack me first, then I couldn't guarantee you anything.

Pitou makes a murderous face, as if to mean that if Gon were to attack her, then she would kill him.

KILLUA

(thinks)

I can't get any more than that... I'll just have to make sure Gon doesn't attack her...  


(says)

okay, I'm calling Gon.

Killua phones Gon and convinces him to go to the restaurant. Killua does not tell Gon that Pitou is at the restaurant, but Gon understands from the voice that something is wrong, so he decides to go there.

Killua meanwhile goes to threaten the restaurant boss, to have him send the customers away before Gon arrives, in order to reduce any casualties.

LEORIO

go Killua, I'll take care of keeping she under control.

Pitou looks away bored.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LoqSWBD.jpeg)

After a while Gon arrives and enters the restaurant, but Killua is in another part of the room.

Gon sees Leorio and approaches his table, but shortly thereafter he notices Pitou too.

At that moment, Gon gives off an immense aura and his expression becomes very angry.

GON

Pitou!!!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/VRs3BbP.jpeg)

Leorio understands from the name that this is the chimera ant that made Gon sick and then gets up immediately moving next to Gon.

Killua also arrives very fast, after feeling Gon's aura.

KILLUA

wait Gon! she's not going to attack us, she just wants to talk.

GON

WHAT THAT MEANS!? DO YOU REALLY THINK I LISTEN TO THAT LIAR!?

Gon thinks back to when Pitou told him she would heal Kite, but that wasn't true.

KILLUA

if you start to fight, the other hunters could notice her and it would be a massacre... you know how strong she is!

GON

SHE COULD DO IT ANYWAY! I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO HER!

PITOU

okay, then I'll simplify things, either listen to me or I kill these humans (referring to Killua and Leorio).

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/1kk2zyv.jpg)

Gon gets angry more and more, with more and more Nen released... until, at a certain point, he stops, with a serious blank stare.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/DUv8R9x.jpeg)

GON

what you?

PITOU

I want to kill you.

KILLUA

WHAT!? you're a liar!

GON

wait Killua.

PITOU

I want to kill you, but now it wouldn't be fun, after all you saw how it ended last time, so I thought I'd give you some time to train, and in... it's 2 years, we'll fight

Pitou makes a very murderous face.

KILLUA

(thinks)

it's a strange request, if she wanted to take revenge she would have killed him immediately.  


(says)

why are you doing this?

PITOU

hmmm... I said I was going to kill him... but I don't like fighting weak humans, and to be sure you'll work hard to improve, if you lose I'll kill these two companions of yours.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LWOoShW.jpg)

Gon's face darkens even more, but he stays still.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/D5vLxAJ.jpeg)

PITOU

so what about you?

GON

...

I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning here.

Gon turns and walks away very angry.

PITOU

(with a murderous and smiling face)   
hey you (to Killua), our pact doesn't last until tomorrow.

Killua makes an angry expression, and then goes to Gon.

KILLUA

(thinks)

I thought her last will was to protect Komugi, but it seems that before the king's death she set herself to kill Gon, as if it were an order from the king... in which case we must stop her at any cost!

LEORIO

(very serious)

hei! if you dare to touch Gon, I'll make you pay very dearly!

PITOU

(smiles)

you don't seem good at "making pay".

Leorio gets angry again, because he understands the reference to the fish dish, and then he leaves.

LEORIO

cursed...

PITOU

(thinks)

the brain of that human (referring to Leorio) certainly tastes good.

Gon was alone all day in his room.

Killua brought him dinner, placing it outside the room.

The next morning Killua went to call him; saw that Gon had eaten dinner.

Gon and Killua left the hotel, and went to meet with Leorio.

GON

I've thought about it a lot and you two better not come with me.

LEORIO

WHAT! do not talk about it! We won't let you go alone from that one!

Killua gets angry and then he also feels sad, because it comes to him when Gon told him "(Kite) doesn't concern you."

KILLUA

I won't let you go alone again!

GON

(very serious)

don't worry, everything will be fine, if you come too, it could threaten you and make me lose my temper.

trust me, Pitou is only interested in me, being present will only lead to disadvantages.

Killua knows Gon is right, but has a hard time accepting it.

LEORIO

aaaaaahh! and that's okay, I'll trust you.

KILLUA

ok, I trust too...

GON

thanks guys! then I go!

LEORIO

we go to the election rally, see you later!

When Leorio and Killua turn around, they go from a normal expression to an extremely serious and angry one, not with Gon but because of the situation; Killua also a little sad.

Even Gon when he turns, changes expression becoming very serious with blank stare.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HjmSGiw.jpg)

Leorio, all day at the rally, will continue to worry about Gon, saying that he doesn't care about the elections and that he is thinking only of Gon (although he cannot say exactly what troubles him). Even Killua, sitting among the spectators, has a killer look, ready to shoot with Divine Speed, in case he hears Nen of Gon or Pitou.

Gon goes to the meeting with Pitou, and throughout the meeting Gon will have a straight face.

PITOU

you finally arrived, so what did you decide?

GON

I agree to fight with you in 2 years, but under 2 conditions:

first, in these 2 years you will always be under my surveillance, you will not kill humans and you will avoid attracting attention.

PITOU

hmmm... for a similar condition, you should at least get me some food similar to yesterday's.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/OGsNfEH.jpeg)

GON

okay, that's not a problem.

PITOU

the fact of being observed by you is irrelevant to me, so let's hear the second...

GON

you'll have to allow Killua to fight with me, and you can't kill him before me.

PITOU

do you mean the human with white hair? I would have preferred a 1 vs 1 fight, but actually 2 years is a short time to match my level alone, and I don't want to wait any longer... besides, I was going to kill you first anyway.

GON

well, done deal then?

PITOU

(thinks)

it all seems too simple to me... I would almost think that Gon already knew what the best conditions would be to ask... or maybe it's part of a strategy...  


(says)

you know that if you try to cheat me in some way, then I won't hesitate to kill...

Gon cuts her off.

GON

I already know, I'm not going to lie to you... I'm different from you.

Pitou's expression becomes angry and even a little annoyed, but in the end he accepts the same.

PITOU

and for the place of the fight?

Gon gets up and starts walking away.

PITOU

it will mean that we will decide it over the 2 years.  


(thinks)

I don't see them spending these 2 years... I should have left less time...

Pitou begins to complain about the wait in a comical way, while Gon walks away with a look always serious and with blank stare.

The canonical story unfolds, with some changes (ie, Kite has not resurrected, and Alluka doesn't exist):

\- Gon goes to Leorio and Killua, who were in thought.

\- Gon goes with Gin, to the World Tree; Gon tells him he wants to catch Kite's prey in the next 2 years, and then he will want to explore the world.

\- Gon gets off the tree and goes with Killua.

GON

Killua, I wanted to apologize properly for what I told you (referring to the phrase "Kite does not concern you").

KILLUA

(in a comical way)

you don't think a poor apology is enough, huh!?

GON

(serious)

you're right, that's why I asked Pitou to let you fight with me... we will kill Kite's prey together!

Killua is very happy with this, also because it makes him understand that Gon has matured a bit after this whole affair.

During the 2 years:

\- Pitou agreed to be used to test the improvements of Gon and Killua, as if it were a workout.

\- During such workouts, Gon and Killua never used special skills, they just tried to improve in basic skills like agility or hit strength.

\- Special skills trained them away from Pitou, who voluntarily did not want to know these skills, in order to have more fun in future combat.

\- Only in the presence of Pitou, Gon always had a serious blank stare.  


Curiosity

Killua has never met Ging. When Killua went to the election, he was so focused on Gon that he didn't care about everything else (he was also in the back row).


	5. Gon and Killua vs Pitou [End]

2 YEARS LATER...

Pitou raises Gon's arm tightly, and says: I won't make the same mistake twice!

Pitou begins to release a large amount of Nen from his body, which is taking the form of one of his Nen puppets.

Gon and Killua did not know Terpsichora, Nen beast that increases Pitou's fighting skills.

KILLUA

(thinks)

he's summoning one of his puppets! what is the one to control dead people!? maybe it works even on very weakened people, and she wants to use it on Gon to make him fight me!

Gon and Killua move backwards with Divine Speed, but Gon quickly stops due to his injuries.

Gon spits blood from his mouth and barely stands upright.

He returns to charge his Jajanken, looks up at Pitou and screams

GON

Pitou!!! fight me!

In saying this he spits more blood.

Pitou withdraws Nen she was letting out, takes a few steps forward to remove the distance that Gon and Killua had taken from her, knowing that Gon would not be able to move further, and begins to bring out the puppet's Nen again.

Gon then lowers his gaze and gets very angry, releasing a lot of Nen, but still not that much considering his state.

Killua gets next to Gon, but doesn't know what to do; he knows the best thing would be to go get help, but at the same time he doesn't want to abandon Gon to practically certain death.

Meanwhile Pitou shapes his puppet, which is Doctor Blythe.

KILLUA

(thinks)

that puppet! it's the same one she used to heal Komugi, but also the one she probably turned Kaido into a puppet with... what if she wanted to heal himself!? in this way everything we did would have been useless!

Killua strengthens the hand muscles ready to attack Pitou.

Gon instead looks up and says

GON

what do you think you're doing!? you have to fight against...

Gon then passes out from losing too much blood, and falls sideways to the ground.

Pitou crouches and starts using Doctor Blythe on Gon.

Killua gives a killer look.

KILLUA

stop now, or I'll kill you!

PITOU

hm? I thought you smarter.

KILLUA

(stops for a moment, and then comes back angry)

what do you mean!? you don't want me to believe you're healing Gon! I saw your murderous aura clearly throughout the fight! you tried to kill him at any time!

PITOU

if you kill me, Gon will surely die, while if you let me there is a chance that he will be saved... it doesn't seem that hard to understand.

KILLUA

(very angry, but then thinks)

fuck! I let myself be carried away by emotions... thinking about it, when Pitou uses Doctor Blythe she remains defenseless and it would not make sense to do it with me nearby that I can attack her... but I cannot attack her! shit, I have no choice, I have to trust and wait.

Time passes and at some point Pitou stops healing Gon and starts healing her wound.

KILLUA

hei! what are you doing!

Pitou says nothing and continues to heal.

KILLUA

hei stop! you haven't finished healing Gon yet!

Gon gives a little cough and opens his eyes a little, then Killua approaches him.

KILLUA

Gon are you okay!?

GON

yes... I think so... what happened?

KILLUA

(starts to cry a little, but tries to restrain hiself)

now it doesn't matter...

But Gon turns his gaze: he sees Pitou, and then his right arm hung up, even if he still can't hear it.

GON

Pitou!... You said you were going to fight with the intention of killing me!

PITOU

and I did... but the fight was over before I could kill you.

Gon from looking serious and blank stare, he passes to an angry-comic look.

GON

what's that supposed to mean!? don't try to cheat me!

KILLUA

Gon stay calm, your injury is still serious!

GON

answer Pitou!

Gon tries to move and get up, but Killua holds him down.

KILLUA

stop it Gon!

KILLUA

(gets serious)

rather, how did you give Pitou that shot? I've never seen you give off such aura...

Killua is worried that Gon used some oaths, and Gon understood this, so he decides to explain to him what happened.

GON

okay I'll explain what happened, in any case a similar strategy won't work again against Pitou.

To deliver that shot I mainly used 2 techniques that I have kept hidden in Pitou in these 2 years: the compression of Nen and the Fishing Line.

KILLUA

(thinks)

not the best in choosing skills name...

Skill Description   
\- Compression of Nen: consists of compressing Nen into a small space, while the Jajanken is loaded.   
The compressed Nen can be placed inside the body, hiding it from the opponent who doesn't even know how much effective Nen has been compressed.   
The compressed Nen, when it expands, causes far greater damage than the "Rock" that Gon used 2 years earlier, which dispersed a lot of aura.   
Once Nen is compressed, it can also be kept inside the body without using it right away, but the more time passes the more it decompresses, so you need to use it quickly enough to fully exploit its potential.   
To use this technique one must have great concentration and a great ability to manage and hold the aura (Gon gains these abilities especially when he goes into a state similar to that used to hide from Hisoka).   
\- Fishing Line (or F-Line): it is a skill with which Gon can make a very thin Nen line come out of his hand, with the properties of a fishing line. The first end of the line consists of the hook, which sticks to the affected surface, while the second part consists of the fishing rod, which can be applied by Gon to any surface it touches (even with the feet).   
Nen represents only the line; generally Gon uses his arm as a fishing rod from which he releases the line, to hit the target in an extremely precise way.   
Nen F-Line, like the fishing one, is very thin but also very resistant, this makes it so that it requires a minimum consumption of aura and, at the same time, it is very difficult for the opponent to notice it during a fight.   
Gon has also added a property to that thread to make it more resilient: it doesn't break if Gon wants to win more than his opponent.   
Once the line has been applied to two surfaces (one of which can be its body) Gon can do 3 things at will: lengthen it, lock it and shorten it (like in a fishing rod).   
This ability has other properties, which will be explained in the future.

Note: During the 2 years of training, Gon tried to reduce the thickness of the wire so much that it was almost imperceptible (similar to an aura residue, easy to notice outside the fight, but not during). In the fight he also created 4 lines, one for each finger, instead of only 1, to make them even thinner (there were also lines inside the hand, which held the fist closed).

KILLUA

I understand, so during the fight, all those times you charged the Jajanken with your right hand without using it, you were compressing the aura instead, storing it for the final blow!

PITOU

(thinks)

actually, the Jajanken ability throughout the fight was never a real problem, he used it mostly to look helpless and get attacked.

GON

yeah...

KILLUA

regarding the severed arm, with the first blow you delivered to Pitou's cheek, you applied the F-Line, connected to your right hand. When she then cut your arm off, being sent far away, you stretched the line.

Then, while your right arm was in the air, you rewound the thread and the fist followed Pitou's face until it hit her; basically an inevitable blow.

But if she had known about this ability, she wouldn't have been fooled, that's why you only used it at the end.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/hTHTCAC.jpg)

Pitou with a surprised face: no, this is not enough, even using F-Line for the first time I could have noticed it without problems.

If I have not noticed it is because I was very distracted; Gon attacked me immediately after the blow to the cheek, and while he was jumping he concentrated a lot of Nen on his feet so I paid no attention to the severed arm.

Even the fact that I lost my balance, and the two previous blows to the hands with electric shocks, were fundamental to distract me sufficiently... wait it will not be that... those were also part of the strategy!

I attacked him while he was in the air because in previous encounters he had only been at a very disadvantage while he was off the ground; even the blow I gave him with my foot, I thought it was something unpredictable since I had never used it before, but maybe Gon pushed me to use it to make me believe I was in advantage, even if it actually served to make me lose balance...

If all this were true, then from the beginning he had also decided to have his arm cut!

KILLUA

the fact remains though, that your last blow was very powerful... I would say too powerful...

GON

I had to take a risk for that, during the fight I used every possible moment to compress and accumulate aura in my right arm, with the intention of having it cut.

A severed arm dies and generally the contained aura should disperse, but it can also happen that instead it strengthens becoming much more powerful, depending on the determination of the owner.

I was convinced that by exploiting the anger caused by the memories about Kite, while holding the severed arm in my hand, I would be able to impose a determination that would ensure the strengthening of Nen, with the aim of killing Pitou.

Killua and Pitou with comical astonished face.

KILLUA

wait!? did you also include the fact that you would be angry in the plan!?

GON

more than anything else, I wanted to create a strategy that in case of anger would allow me to fully vent... I don't like having to hold back in certain contexts.

KILLUA

but... but it's impossible that you have such a detailed plan... you are not that smart.

GON

(gets comically mad)

hey!  


(very serious again)

it is a plan that I started preparing 2 years ago; I accepted the pact with Pitou to be able to observe her in detail while we were training, to fully understand her weaknesses and more frequent behaviors, minimizing possible mistakes.

Gon also noticed that instinctively Pitou attacks more often with the left, understanding that the severed arm must have been the right.

KILLUA

(sad thinks)

he spent these 2 years devising a similar plan...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kCDwvjv.jpeg)

PITOU

(surprised and frightened)

but then it is as I thought! he kept me in check throughout the fight; practically everything he did served to make me believe I had won, and then throw me a fatal blow...

before receiving that blow I was so distracted that I didn't have time to accumulate a lot of Nen on my face, what if was a little more powerful, maybe I could even pass out.

Fainted, Killua would have been able to kill me by cutting off my head... luckily he didn't have enough power...

Pitou has already started treating Gon again.

KILLUA

you were great Gon!

GON

(smiles and then says)

by the way...

Comic vignette:

GON

since when do you accept to die in vain?

KILLUA

hei! you won't really think I will leave you all the glory, baka!

GON

I had prepared a fully articulated plan!

KILLUA

but what "articulate", you just had luck!

GON

EEEHH!

They start arguing, but Killua notices that Gon is finally back as he was.

Even Pitou, who had spent 2 years with them while they were training, notices that Gon looks changed, as if he is relieved, as if... as if he had won...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/RPI7kuX.jpg)

PITOU

(has a huge intuition)

Killua didn't run away with Gon because he probably didn't have enough aura after such a fight, so the only way Gon had to survive was Doctor Blythe!

Maybe he had to choose whether to use enough strength to kill me and then die, leaving only Killua alive, or to let me survive and be healed so he could be with Killua...

if so then... it's like I lost!...

no wait, if that was so then Gon also predicted that I would use Doctor Blythe to heal him, instead of killing both him and Killua, and that's impossible! I was fully intent on killing Gon from the start and throughout the fight... but...

Pitou looks at Gon with an expression that becomes more and more murderous and aroused, due to the insights he has had regarding Gon's abilities.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BN9YcTB.jpg) ( Artist: [watarui](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/39244314) )

Killua and Gon sense this sentiment from Pitou, and turn to her with a frightened comical face.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/hWR8VVy.jpg)

Pitou notices this, and pretends nothing has happened, with a carefree face and a drop of sweat.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sDJXfW6.jpeg)

KILLUA

who do you think you're kidding!

GON

who do you think you're kidding!

They get serious again.

GON

(very serious, but without blank stare)

hei Pitou.

PITOU

hm?

GON

our deal may have ended here, but I'll make sure you don't go around causing trouble among humans.

PITOU

hmmm...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zu2e5q7.jpg)

GON

and don't think I forgave you for what you did to Kite!

PITOU

(lowers his gaze, and then raises it with a murderous face)

well, I hope you don't, so we could fight seriously again in the future.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LWOoShW.jpg)

(returns with a normal face)

but for now think about getting back, I don't want you to break... you too.

Gon gets very angry, and then turns around.

KILLUA

(snorts and looks at Pitou seriously, thinking)

what is she going to do from now on?

Pitou finishes healing Gon and the three set off towards the nearest town.  


Curiosity

Killua, in the previous 2 years, managed to get his grandfather to tell him that Pitou had taken a full blown blow from Netero without suffering any scratches. This information made Gon realize that the only possible strategy was to get Pitou to lower his defenses on the face, and surprise her with a single blow of a lot of compressed Nen (almost all of Gon's aura), so as to cause an explosion that will not kill her (impossible), but at least cause her to pass out for a short period of time. Once she passed out, Nen would have few defenses, and Killua could have cut off her head.  


There are only 2 main things Gon incorrectly predicted about the fight with Pitou:

1) he thought that after hitting her in the cheek and pushing her away, he would use Doctor Blythe to stop. In this way, the electric shock would have full effect on Pitou's leg, and with the shoe she would not be able to inflict a fatal blow on Gon.

In the fight, however, Gon got distracted, thinking back to Kite, and didn't notice that Pitou stopped planting her feet on the ground.

2) during the fight Gon has always used a less powerful Jajanken, both to store much of the aura by compressing it, and to make sure that the Jajanken used against Pitou's cheek was strong enough to surprise her, and avoid a reaction too fast.

In the fight, however, Pitou reacted quickly enough to hit Gon in the neck (killing him), so Gon's face changed slightly at that moment.

The fact that Pitou froze for a moment, neither Gon nor Pitou know if it was due to Pitou instinctively aware of the F-Line, or something else.  


Despite having two predictions wrong, Gon eventually could have used more Nen and caused such damage to Pitou that she passed out for a short time; Killua would later kill her by cutting off her head.

The fact that occurred during the blow to the cheek however, made Gon decide to behave as he did (using much more Nen to defend himself than to attack)... the more selfish part of Gon hoped that Pitou would not heal him with Doctor Blythe, in order to be sure he has "defeated" her.

Of the whole plan, Gon only told Killua that:

\- he had to keep Divine Speed active throughout the fight, and beware of any Pitou attack directed at Killua.

\- had to use the electric shock when Gon would hit Pitou's hand with the Sting, grab Pitou by the tail, and in case things got bad.


	6. Dark Continent Expedition [pt.1]

Warning: from this chapter on there are references to the Hunter x Hunter manga.  
It is recommended that you read the manga before continuing.  


DARK CONTINENT EXPEDITION

Before the fight against Pitou, Killua had already booked a hotel room in the nearest town, in which to rest after the fight, if they win.

Gon, Killua and Pitou arrive in front of the hotel entrance.

KILLUA

we'll be staying here tonight.

GON

(turns to Pitou seriously)

tomorrow morning we will meet here to decide what to do, until then I advise you not to get noticed.

Pitou looks at Gon with a somewhat murderous look, but then returns with a normal expression.

PITOU

okay... I'm not hungry.

Gon and Killua enter the hotel and go to their rooms to rest, while Pitou makes a very fast leap arrive on the roof of the hotel.

Pitou lies down on her stomach, looking at the sky with a few clouds and a few stars.

PITOU

(thinks)

what should I do from now on? Gon can't compete with me yet, but I don't want to wait any longer... and besides, I might as well be wrong about him...

Pitou unintentionally thinks back to Komugi and Meruem, and her gaze becomes depressed.

The next day, Gon and Killua come out of the hotel, and have just finished talking to each other.

Pitou was already waiting for them outside the door, a little bored.

PITOU

you have finally arrived.

GON

(serious, turns to Pitou)

you're still there... let's go.

PITOU

(a little annoyed)

hei! let's go where? we have to decide what to do.

KILLUA

first we have to meet with Leorio to discuss something important, and then we will decide what to do.

PITOU

(freezes for a moment and thinks)

Leorio? It must be another human...  


(says)

ok, but let's hurry.

Pitou follows Gon and Killua.

The three arrive in the square, where the market is; they approach a bar where Leorio is waiting for them.

Leorio in the crowd catches a glimpse of Gon and Killua and starts running slowly towards them happily.

As he approaches the two, however, he realizes that Pitou is behind them. Leorio gets very angry (comically) and starts running much faster, reaching them in no time.

In these encounters Leorio will generally have a comic manner, while Pitou will have a cat face, not interested in what they say.

LEORIO

(happy)

hey! everything good?

GON

(happy)

yes, all right!

KILLUA

(not very convinced)

yes... all right.

LEORIO

(turned to Pitou, angry)

what are you doing here!? If you dare to hurt Gon or Killua I'll make you pay dearly!  


(turned to Gon)

Gon! I can't let you fight her alone! I could at least stay on the sidelines so I can heal you in case you get hurt!

GON

(with a drop of sweat)

well here... actually...

KILLUA

we already fought yesterday.

LEORIO

EEH! but... it had to be in a few days!

KILLUA

I know, we told you so to avoid getting worried.

LEORIO

EH! this is just an excuse, you tricked me!  
you Gon agreed too!?

GON

(with a drop of sweat)

yes I know, sorry.

LEORIO

yes of course, "sorry"... hei wait  


(serious)

it was a deadly fight but you're all fine...

KILLUA

various things have happened... we will decide later what to do.  


(begins to behave as if he wanted to deceive Leorio)

changing the subject, during the fight our clothes were damaged and we were thinking of changing our look.

LEORIO

(excited and smiling)

well modestly among us I am the one with the best look, so if you want some advice from an expert, please ask.

KILLUA

perfect!  


(starts pushing Gon in another direction)

then you are the best person to find a new dress for Pitou, in the meantime we go for a tour of the market.

Gon is confused at first but then realizes Killua's intentions and humors him. They both start running away from Leorio a bit.

GON

please keep an eye on she!

LEORIO

eh?... EEEH! Wait! you don't want to leave me alone with her!

Pitou looks at her dress, noting that she actually suffered many cuts in the swap with Killua.

Pitou looks up at Leorio, and Leorio turns to her.

LEORIO

(annoyed)

damn it! they cheated me!... now I have to go shopping with Pitou.

Leorio and Pitou start wandering around various stalls and shops, with Leorio having a comical walk, angry, and annoyed, while Pitou always with a cat face.

Leorio tries to get Pitou to try on normal clothes, but often Pitou is attracted to clothes that apparently seem beautiful to her, but when she wears them she doesn't like them.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HP7WyYD.jpg)

Leorio at one point gives up and decides to sit on the chairs of the various shops, waiting for Pitou to try on the clothes she wants.

Pitou is extremely quick to change, but the clothes are many and a few hours pass.

Pitou can't find a dress she likes, and she gets more and more angry. At one point she is so angry that she destroys the dress she's wearing with her claws.

LEORIO

hei! if you do so I have to pay for it anyway!

PITOU

(annoyed and sad)

hmmm... they're all ugly...

Salesman, a somewhat elderly person, noticed the situation and approached the two.

SALESMAN

do you need something?

LEORIO

(a little embarrassed)

no, sorry, she can't find a dress she like...

SALESMAN

hmmm... when you arrived I noticed that her dress was damaged, if you like I could fix it.

PITOU

(very happy)

really!

Pitou takes her original dress and hands it to Salesman, with such speed that it seems like a teleport.

Salesman takes the dress a little hesitant.

PITOU

how long does it take to repair it? :3

SALESMAN

let's see... there are many cuts but they are easy to sew, tomorrow morning it should be ready.

PITOU

good! but until then what do I wear?

SALESMAN

I can lend you these, among the unsold clothes they seem to me the most suitable.

PITOU

well, for a day I think I can resist...

LEORIO

finally! Thanks for your help!

So see you tomorrow.

Leorio and Pitou leave the shop.

LEORIO

(looks at his watch)

WHAT!? It's already so late! I have to get back to work right away!

PITOU

okay, we meet here tomorrow to get my clothes, now I'm going back to Gon and Killua.

Pitou disappears, moving very fast.

LEORIO

wait! I have to keep an eye on you!

Pitou has already gone.

LEORIO

(thinks)

well, after all she didn't seem very evil and then if she wants her clothes back she will have to behave well.

I'll contact Gon and Killua to meet us tomorrow... the damn ones!

Leorio leaves too.  


Meantime...

GON

I don't know if we were right to leave Pitou with Leorio.

KILLUA

I think Pitou will not give any problems for now.

More than anything, I wanted to get away from her to talk about some things without risking being heard.

GON

do you want to talk about the expedition to the Dark Continent?

KILLUA

yes, let's stop in that place.

Gon and Killua sit at tables in an outdoor club, and start arguing after ordering a drink.

KILLUA

when you met Ging, he also told you about Threats and in particular the resources of the Dark Continent, and are you by any chance interested in any particular resource?

GON

hmmm... no, to be honest I just want to explore the Dark Continent, maybe even with Ging, but at the same time I don't want to get in his way.

KILLUA

I understand... in that case I would have a proposal.

Among the resources, one of the closest to the shore of Lake Mobius seems to be the Inexhaustible Stone, which if immersed in water generates an enormous amount of electricity.

Such a stone could be very useful for quickly recharging my aura, which I also share with you.

GON

sure, it sounds like a great idea! But how do we avoid Threat that is guarding?

Information known from Gon and Killua:  
Pap is Threat guarding the Inexhaustible Stone; is a mysterious beast that feeds on humans and keeps them as pets, one of the five Threats. It lives in the forests around the Steep Mountains, north-east of Lake Mobius, but some of its victims have also been found in the known world.

KILLUA

from what we know, lives in the forests near Steep Mountain.

If instead of going through the forest, we followed the mountain range, maybe we could avoid Paps.

GON

but to do that, we would have to climb very high mountains, perhaps the highest in the world...

KILLUA

yes I know, that's the problem...

GON

okay, let's do it!

KILLUA

(is amazed in a comical way)

well... ok, in that case maybe we will be able to make a piece of the way north with Ging, then we part ways to go to recover the Inexhaustible Stone and finally we return with Ging to the shores of the lake, if we meet him.

GON

it seems like a good strategy, so I can do a part of the expedition with him, but without being a burden to him when we have to recover the resource.

But, how do you know that Ging will go north? He didn't say it.

KILLUA

you said that Ging likes to explore ancient ruins and the only ruins he told you about are the ones to the north, so it's very likely that he'll go in that direction; maybe it won't even try to recover the resource.

WAITER

here you are!

Gon and Killua set out to eat and drink what they ordered.

GON

to go to the Dark Continent I heard that the Black Whale will be used, a giant ship, I can't wait to see it!  
But they say that ordinary people can only get on if they are drawn by lot...

KILLUA

yeah, ordinary people...

Killua pulls out 2 tickets for the Black Whale.

KILLUA

these are 2 tickets for the Black Whale that allow us to board, without having to register.

GON

EH! wow, how did you get them!?

KILLUA

I convinced Milluki to do me a favor.  


[ short flashback of Killua phoning Milluki ]

MILLUKI

hei Kil, what do you want? I'm busy.

KILLUA

I need 2 tickets for the Black Whale, I don't care about the class, the important thing is that they don't require registration.

MILLUKI

are you thinking of embarking for the Dark Continent? And why are you asking me? It seems to me something you can achieve even by yourself.

KILLUA

(thinks)

of course I could, but now I can't waste time on such things.

Killua was training with Gon to fight Pitou.

KILLUA

I'm just interested in knowing if you can find them for me.

MILLUKI

sure, but what would you give me in return?

KILLUA

I can give you a full report of what happened to NGL two years ago.

MILLUKI

is that all? I already have a lot of information about that case, if you want to convince me you will need something more concrete.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/YkesddI.jpeg)

KILLUA

so what about a royal guard's DNA?

MILLUKI

(gets very serious)

are you serious?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/YGwT0ZR.jpeg)

KILLUA

yes, and she is also the strongest royal guard, grandfather saw her too.

MILLUKI

(little worried)

you mean the royal guard who has disappeared? Do you know where it is!?  


(thinks)

the DNA of the other royal guards was damaged by Poor Man's Rose, that intact DNA is something extremely rare!

MILLUKI

okay, I'd say I can accept the exchange.

KILLUA

no, you don't understand, I know how rare that DNA is but now I have nothing else to offer, so you will give me the 2 tickets and you will also have a huge debt to me.

MILLUKI

(angry and annoyed)

... okay I understand.

KILLUA

I will send the DNA to you in about 1 month, in the usual way, after you send me the tickets.

Killua ends the call.

KILLUA

(thinks serious)

if Gon defeats Pitou, we'll have her DNA, if he loses, then I'll already be dead.

MILLUKI

(thinks)

Kil also seems to want to go on the Black Whale... Illumi will be very interested in this information...

[ flashback end ]

Killua managed to grab Pitou's DNA with his fingernails when he caused the small wound on her neck (a lucky event considering how things went).

GON

now we can go and buy mountain climbing equipment!

KILLUA

yes, we have to buy the various items that we might need in the Dark Continet.  
I also intend to buy objects to be able to understand the direction to follow while observing the stars.

GON

ah, was that what you often read between workouts?

KILLUA

yes, in the Dark World I think the stars are the only fixed point of reference to understand in which direction we are going, so I studied a bit of astronomy, at least in broad terms.

GON

(with a drop of sweat)

thank goodness you're here, I wouldn't have been able to study such a thing.

KILLUA

(gets a little embarrassed, and then asks)

have you thought about getting something?

GON

yes, I want to take a camera, so if we find some ancient writings I can take a picture of them and then have them translated by Ging.

KILLUA

it seems like a good idea... well, I would say that now we can also go, we have a lot to buy.

Gon and Killua get up and go around the market to buy what they need.


	7. Dark Continent Expedition [pt.2]

A long time goes by and suddenly Pitou, who has just left Leorio, appears in front of them.

Gon and Killua get scared at first when they see her.

GON

hey but what...

KILLUA

how did you get on?

PITOU

(little embarrassed)

it's just a temporary dress, the other is being repaired.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0H9199u.jpg) ( Artist: [Misery](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87018357) )

GON

(serious)

and where is Leorio?

PITOU

said he had to go away for work; tomorrow morning we have to meet to collect my dress.

KILLUA

hmm... ok, better this way, tomorrow after you have collected the dress join us in the square, so we will decide what to do.  


The night comes...

Gon, Killua and Pitou return to the hotel. Pitou immediately goes to the roof because she doesn't like being seen around in that dress, Gon and Killua instead go to their room to fix the things they bought.

GON

Killua, we can't let Pitou run around on her own in the human world...

KILLUA

I was thinking about it too, in any case we have to consider that she may have to come on the Black Whale too.

Killua takes out his phone, and starts typing a number.

GON

but Pitou doesn't have a ticket, and if they find out, a mess could happen.

Killua initiates the phone call with Milluki.

MILLUKI

HEI KIL! I HAVE ALREADY SENT YOU THE TICKETS, WHERE IS THE DNA!

KILLUA

don't worry, I recovered it yesterday and will send it to you tomorrow, but now I need another ticket for the Black Whale without registration.

MILLUKI

what!? finding them now of that type is practically impossible.

KILLUA

I remind you that you still have a big debt to me.

MILLUKI

(angry and annoyed)

hmmm... if you just need it to get on the Black Whale then I can get you one of the mafia.

KILLUA

explain yourself better.

MILLUKI

among the controllers there are some belonging to mafia groups, which can let you pass if you have the right ticket.

KILLUA

I understand, you should go, send me the fake ticket and the directions to recognize the mafia controllers.

MILLUKI

I'm not going to help you until you send me the DNA!

KILLUA

I'll send you the DNA tomorrow, just make sure you find that fake ticket and get it by the day of departure.

MILLUKI

(very annoyed and angry)

okay.  


(thinks)

damn! he treats me like a butler... but for that DNA it's worth it.

Killua ends the call.

KILLUA

Pitou will be able to board the Black Whale without too many problems.

GON

(very serious and a little angry)

hei Killua, when you were talking about DNA did you mean the one from Pitou?

Killua realizes that Gon is worried that they could do dangerous experiments with Pitou's DNA.

KILLUA

quiet, the enormous power of Pitou comes mainly from the various humans that the queen ate, and it is not something that can only be reproduced via DNA.

Moreover, the royal guards cannot reproduce so there is not even the risk that they can create a new queen from that DNA.

Milluki probably only cares because it's something extremely rare, or because he doesn't really know the royal guards.

GON

(back to normal)

sorry, I hadn't thought about it.

KILLUA

hm? you don't have to apologize.

Gon and Killua argue a little more about the Dark World and then go to sleep.

Pitou on the roof constantly changes position because, due to the dress, she never feels comfortable.  


Next day...

Leorio is about to go to the shop that was to fix Pitou's dress.

When he arrives in front of the shop, Pitou appears behind him with a very fast movement, already jumping from a roof.

PITOU

it was time! I've been waiting for you for a long time!

LEORIO

(gets scared)

HEI! what... I arrived on time!

PITOU

then you had to arrive early, come on let's go!

LEORIO

ok, but calm down.  


(thinks)

hell, what an insistence.

Pitou and Leorio enter the shop and see two shady individuals who are talking to Salesman.

MAFIA-1

then do you have the money or not?

SALESMAN

(angry but also scared)

I already told you, I don't have them, business hasn't been going well this month.

MAFIA-2

if you are unable to keep this business, maybe you should stop.

SALESMAN

I'm not going to quit! go away!

MAFIA-1

it's not your choice, if you don't want to stop we'll make you stop.

PITOU

(approaches the two mafia)

can you hurry up?

MAFIA-2

hm? and what do you want? can't you see we're talking to Salesman.

SALESMAN

oh! you are the one yesterday, I fixed your clothes, wait for me to go get them.

MAFIA-1

(pulls out a gun)

hey, stop! this shop is no longer yours so don't try to sell anything.

LEORIO

(very worried)

oh no! if things go wrong, Pitou could give an eye, better if I hurry and stop them myself.  


(approaches the two mafia)

come on, there is no need to fret, let us take the dress and then we will resolve the matter calmly.

MAFIA-2

there is nothing to solve here, go away if you don't want to end up badly.

PITOU

(addressed to Salesman)

but what happens?

SALESMAN

they are two mafia who want to make me pay the "protection" money, but I don't have enough money.

MAFIA-1

(threaten Salesman with a gun)

hey, shut up, I won't tell you again.

PITOU

hmmm... ah yes! I had read something about the mafia, if you do not pay you are forced to close, then

Pitou raises her arms high, very quickly.

MAFIA-2

hm?

The heads of both Mafia-1 and Mafia-2 detach from the neck (cut by Pitou when she raised her arms), and fall to the ground, immediately afterwards the bodies also fall.

LEORIO

(surprised and angry)

EEH! Pitou! but what have you done!?  


(thinks)

fuck! I was fooled by her childish and superficial behavior, but she is still a Chimera-Ant!

What do I do now? Salesman will call the police, and if hunters arrive, who knows what Pitou would do! I absolutely have to find a solution, but how can I justify such a thing!?

SALESMAN

hey, you're strong, not bad.

LEORIO

(surprised)

... what?  


(angry)

but, she just cut off the heads of two people, how can you be so calm?

SALESMAN

I am fine, so what?

LEORIO

(angry)

so what!? it's wrong to kill people like that!

Salesman looks at Leorio from head to toe and then answers him.

SALESMAN

you don't know what it means... tailoring has always been my dream and I have been carrying out this business for more than 50 years, having to endure people who constantly threaten both me and the people I love.

Should I be saddened by their death? but don't make me laugh!

There should be more people like her around.

PITOU

(with a cat face)

no problem, it was a pleasure.

Leorio looks at her angry because he knows that Pitou actually killed those men just to have the dress and not to do Salesman a favor.

Meanwhile Salesman goes to get the dress and takes it to Pitou.

SALESMAN

here you are.

Pitou very happy, she changes almost instantly, and then looks back and forth with a happy face and sparkling eyes.

PITOU

wait, they are missing...  


(with a drop of sweat and a little sad cat's look)

ah right...

Pitou was referring to the shoes, but then she remembered that they were completely destroyed in the fight.

SALESMAN

you don't owe me anything for the dress, on the contrary if in the future your dress breaks again, come to me and I'll fix it for free in no time.

PITOU

(very happy)

okay! I'm counting on it!

LEORIO

well, at least I don't have to pay for your dress, but now what do we do with them?

Two new people enter the shop, Leorio gets scared when he sees them.

LEORIO

well here... this is... well...

The two people pay no attention to Leorio and go straight to the corpses.

They put the corpses in black sacks, and then take them away, with Leorio making a comical astonished face and turning to Salesman who is serious.

SALESMAN

in 50 years of contact with the mafia, I too have made a couple of acquaintances.

Leorio makes an even more surprised face.

When Salesman went to get Pitou's clothes he also called the two people who collected the corpses.

Pitou begins to walk towards the exit, while Leorio, angry and annoyed by what has happened, waits for a while but then he too begins to leave.

SALESMAN

hey you, where do you think you're going?

Leorio turns around.

SALESMAN

you have to pay for the dress you destroyed yesterday.

LEORIO

but, it was Pitou who destroyed it!

SALESMAN

ah yes? in my opinion it was you. It's 5000 Jenny (exaggeratedly higher price than standard prices).

Pitou is already outside the shop, with a happy comic expression for the dress, similar to this one:

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/pj6iEE7.jpg)

Leorio also finally leaves the shop.

LEORIO

(with an extremely angry and comical face)

let's go to Gon and Killua...  


(thinks)

I'm getting fooled by everyone!...

Pitou and Leorio go to the square where they meet Gon and Killua in a club.

Leorio still has an angry face and Pitou happy.

KILLUA

(thinks)

better not ask how it went.

GON

Leorio, you said you had important information regarding Kurapika.

LEORIO

(gets serious)

yes, Kurapika has been hired to guard a prince and this forces him to participate in the War of Succession.

I don't know exactly how it works, but there seem to be extremely restrictive rules, so stepping in to help him might only make things worse.

I myself have decided to stay on the sidelines in the medical ward, treating the wounded that will be there during the war.

Gon and Killua get a little angry.

LEORIO

I understand how you feel, but you have to stay on the sidelines... you will see that Kurapika will be able to manage... as you did too.

Leorio is particularly heartbroken, more than Gon and Killua since they too have already asked him to step aside against Pitou.

LEORIO

Morel and Knov are also going to the Dark Continent, you could go with them.

GON

no, we'll get on the Black Whale anyway.

KILLUA

we've already got tickets without registration, and then if things go wrong, you might still need help.

LEORIO

I understand... in that case  


(gets angry and remains angry)

Pitou!

PITOU

hm?

LEORIO

you have two debts with me!

PITOU

why two?

LEORIO

Salesman made me pay for the dress you broke yesterday, but YOU broke it!

I know you have a power that can quickly heal very serious injuries, so to pay off your debts, you will need to help me in the medical ward!

PITOU

no.

LEORIO

eh!?

PITOU

I'm not going to use my powers to heal humans... certainly not the weak ones.

LEORIO

cursed!

Leorio is angry at Pitou, with Killua holding him.

PITOU

(turned to Gon with a somewhat homicidal look)

speaking of serious matters, you will not think that I am standing here waiting for your return, and I certainly do not want to follow you on that ship.

GON

(serious)

I don't doubt it, after all in the Dark Continent there could be such strong opponents, that not even you could defeat them.

PITOU

hm!... hmmm...

Pitou is undecided because she thinks it's a lie to convince her, but she also knows that Gon generally doesn't lie when he's serious.

KILLUA

yep, the Dark Continent is where the Chimera-Ants come from, like you in a way, so it is normal to find strong opponents there.

PITOU

(thinks)

the humans I've met so far were all very weak... if I stayed here I'd be bored for sure.  


(says)

thinking back, it wouldn't be bad to take a trip by ship... and then I have to check you too, I don't want to risk you running away.

GON

well, then you'll get on the ship with us, and you won't give an eye.

LEORIO

(turned to Killua in a low voice)

are you sure it's the right thing?

KILLUA

(with low voice)

I don't know for sure, but at least she will remain calm for a while.

Pitou was listening to them, but Killua knew it and didn't say what he really thought.

KILLUA

(thinks)

I'm not sure, but maybe Gon wants to find a way to take Pitou to the Dark Continent so he can leave her there... that wouldn't be a bad idea, even if it depends on what that place is like.  


Some days later...

Blak Whale Inauguration Festival, where people are put on the big ship.

A small ship takes passengers from the port to the Black Whale. Among them are also Gon, Killua and Pitou who arrive at the entrance of the big ship, where there are 2 controllers.

Gon and Killua pass.

CONTROLLERS

have a nice trip.

Pitou arrives with the fake ticket (Killua has already told her that they are actually mafia).

CONTROLLER-1

hmmm... the ticket seems "valid" to me but I've never seen you among those of our group... maybe have you stole this ticket?

PITOU

(snorts)

... I understand.

KILLUA

(scared)

wait Pitou, don't do it!

With a very fast blow, the head of the two controllers is cut by Pitou... but it's a sensation transmitted by the aura of Pitou, only in the direction of the two Controllers.

PITOU

(thinks a little annoyed towards Killua)

I know, I don't want an army of weak humans to bother me.

The two controllers immediately move to the sides and bow.

CONTROLLERS

sorry for the inconvenient, we wish you a good trip!

Pitou passes between the two Controllers with a satisfied cat face and a somewhat homicidal look, looking straight ahead.

KILLUA

(thinks worried)

maybe it wasn't a good idea to take her with us on this ship...  


Curiosity

\- Pitou does not need to sleep once a day, so she often does not sleep at night.

\- The fight between Gon and Pitou was made to end about a week before leaving for the Dark Continent, so that Gon and Killua could board the ship in time. The period was agreed with Pitou, who was not interested in fighting a few months earlier or later, compared to the date chosen at the beginning.

\- The important people and the strong hunters, went up before the common people and Pitou didn't notice them, so she thinks there are only many weak humans on the Black Whale.

\- Gon and Killua learned long ago from Leorio that Kurapika would be on the Black Whale. Gon and Killua decided not to meet him, because they didn't want Kurapika to be worried about them for the fight with Pitou, and also as extra motivation to win (ie, "if you want to meet Kurapika again you must beat Pitou first").


	8. Succession War (waiting for Togashi)

SUCCESSION WAR (suspended)

This part of the fanfiction will be temporarily skipped, without damaging the plot of the following chapters.

I'll make a list of main events, so you have a seamless storyline:   
\- Gon, Killua and Pitou remain on the sidelines throughout the Succession War.   
\- At the end of the war the 3 arrive in the New Continent where they meet Morel, arrived with another boat.   
\- From the New Continent, they leave for the Dark Continent.   
\- They come up to just before the Gatekeeper territory.   
The story in the next chapter continues from this point.

Curiosity

In the missing part of the fanfiction, during the War of Succession, I also roughly prepared a plot for Gon, Killua and Pitou (who are not really on the sidelines), and also some OC characters but, as mentioned, before writing it I need to know what happens in the canonical history.


End file.
